White Rose
by Saidon
Summary: Hermione never really believed in love at first sight. You couldn't just love a person by a mere glance. You don't know anything about them, what are they doing, what kind of a person are they. In her mind it was simply impossible. Until she saw her. AU, no Voldemort or war at all.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi this is my first story and English isn't my native language so I apologize for any mistakes already. Feel free to point out some of my mistakes or whatever. Hope you enjoy :)**

Hermione never really believed in love at first sight. You couldn't just _love_ a person by a mere glance. You don't know anything about them, what are they doing, what kind of a person are they. In her mind it was simply impossible.

Until she saw _her_.

Harry, Ron and Ginny had pleaded her to go outside with them and play some Quidditch. She didn't know how, maybe it was because she was in a good mood that day, but they managed to convince her to play. It had soon started pouring down and they had finally called it quits. They were all soaked when they walked into the Burrow, and there she was.

She must be related to Fleur because they shared many similarities. They both had the same hair colour, but the woman had wavy hair, whereas Fleur's were straight. She was also a couple of inches taller than Fleur, but they had the same slender body. The woman seemed to overshadow even Fleur's beauty, and that was something. She wasn't human that was clear. _She was a goddess_.

She is simply too beautiful to look at. Wait what?

Hermione couldn't help but gape at her. And the woman turned around when she noticed the four soaked teenagers, and those beautiful sky blue eyes caught her own hazel ones. She immediately felt a pull, a need, a need to-

Her thoughts were interrupted by Ginny, who purposely stepped on her poor little toes. Hard. She glared at her angrily, though secretly grateful, that she had saved her from the embarrassing, at being caught.

She stood straight, shoulders tense and tried to look anywhere else other than the woman even though her eyes always drew back to her. She noticed that she hadn't been the only one affected by the woman.

Ron was turning as purple as the first time they met Fleur and honestly looked like he was going to have a melt down. Harry also looked affected but he was like her desperately trying to look anywhere else. Ginny though, if looks could kill… poor woman.

Both Fleur and the woman had frozen, they looked kind of shocked as something had happened… but what? Hermione sneaked a quick glance at the woman, and she was still looking at her with those hypnotising eyes. She is _so_ beautiful, Hermione almost sighed out loud, but caught herself at the act.

Fleur turned and stared at the woman in disbelief, and something happened. Her eyes shifted to… gold? what? Hermione shook her head confused.

Fleur looked at them again and finally saw that they were all freezing and their teeth had begun to chapper.

"Mon Dieu! All of you, go change. And then come down, and we will… sort this out." She whispered the last part. Ginny pushed Harry toward the stairs all the while but glaring at the new commer. Harry quickly pulled Ron with him and suddenly it was only the three of them left.

Fleur looked at the brown-eyed girl, over the past few years, after the tournament, the two of them had grown close, and she now saw the girl as her little sister. That was both a good thing, but also a very dangerous thing. It would have been fine if it only had been her, but her Veela had too recognised the girl as a sister.

Her face softened as she looked at Hermione. She moved forward and took her hand, which caused her to stare at her wide eyed. "You should go change too." she whispered.

Hermione nodded slowly all the while looking at Fleur. Her eyes were blue again. She walked over to the stairs but not before casting a hurried glance back at the woman, who merely winked at her and blew her a kiss. She felt her face heat up and tried very hard not to trip on her way up the stairs.

Fleur turned around, her anger so very clear, her Veela side showing. Her eyes changed from her normal sapphire ones to a startling gold again. Her nails sharpened and so did her facial features.

The woman looked at her merely raising her eyebrows, unaffected by the change. "You stay away from her." Fleur growled out while also feeling her teeth sharpening slightly.

"Or what?" The woman dared back. She didn't like to be ordered around.

" _She_ isn't someone you just can play with. I won't let you." The woman stalked dangerously close to Fleur, the aura around her clearly screaming anger.

" _You_ won't let me?" Fleur took a step back, suddenly remembering who was standing in front of her. The woman saw the small step and a cocky smile appeared on her face, which only irritated Fleur's Veela to no end.

"Yes _I_ won't let you! She is not one of yours filthy play things! You have no right!" Fleur pushed her backwards and the woman stumbled back. Her eyes changed to crimson and this time Fleur knew… she fucked up.

" **I have no right** … **How dare you**." The woman walked over to Fleur and lifted her up with one hand. She started squeezing her hand, choking her.

Fleur tried to use her claws to let the other woman loose her hold but nothing helped. She just kept squeezing until black dots started to fill her vision.

"STOP!" That one word caused the woman to whip her head toward the direction of the voice, and saw that the red-haired girl had raised her wand.

The others heard the shout and quickly scrambled down, but stopped dead at the scene in front of them.

Hermione didn't know what got into her, maybe instinct, but she all but ran toward them. The others shouted for her to stop but she ignored them.

She stopped and looked into the now crimson coloured eyes. Even now she looked beautiful as ever and Hermione mentally smacked herself for bad timing, at her thoughts. She gently pulled the woman's hand off of Fleur, causing the said blonde to drop down on the floor, gasping for air.

Harry and Ginny ran over to her, trying to help her up, while Ron got her some water. Meanwhile Hermione was still looking at the woman. She had just harmed someone she saw as her sister and Hermione felt so angry.

Her hand itched and she just slapped the woman. BANG! the whole house was silent.

Hermione froze, how could she just hit her like that? She felt tears forming, threatening to spill. She took a few steps forward. The woman slowly raised her head and looked Hermione deep in the eyes. The emotion in those eyes caused her to halt, the woman looked hurt and Hermione hated herself for it.

"Can someone just tell me, who the bloody hell is that?" Ron interrupted them and asking the question they all wanted to know, but had forgotten.

Fleur roose from the floor and motioned for them all to sit down, which they all did, also the said woman.

"This is my cousin, Inés." Fleur stated as it was a simple thing which it was, but what caused the other's jaws to drop was the recalling of the scene that had only happened mere minutes ago. "She is a full blooded Veela and she is-."

Inés interrupted her "going to be here for a while." She crossed her legs and leaned forward. She raised her eyebrows.

"Well, aren't you going to tell me who you are?" She gave them a small smile before pointing at Hermione. "We start by you, pretty one." Hermione who was too busy thinking about how sexy Inés's voice were. Was startled when everybody suddenly turned and looked at her.

"What?! Well, umm… I-I I am…" How can someone forget who they are?! Hermione was mentally killing herself. Luckily Harry saved her.

"That is Hermione Granger. I'm Harry Potter" He then pointed at the two siblings. "This is Ginny and Ron Weasley."

Inés looked kind of annoyed by the fact that Harry had interrupted her, but got over it. _Hermione._ She was quiet for a while before she got an idea. She needed to mark the girl fast before the others found out. It was bad enough Fleur knew.

"Well I will go and grab some…" She trailed off, but quickly added "drinks! And I think I will need some help." She grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her with her.

Hermione followed her, but not before signalling to the others that it was okay. She needed to apologise to the woman for the slap. And her pride wouldn't let her do it, in front of the others.

They walked into the kitchen and Inés pushed her inside before closing and locking the door behind them. Hermione watched her nervously, what was she doing? "Hey what-"

Inés had fast as light grabbed Hermione and slammed her against the door. She walked close up to them till there were only a few inches between their faces. She leaned down and brushed her lips against the girls.

Both of them had to bite back a moan. Inés planted small soft kisses on Hermione's face before moving down to her jaw and down to her throat. Hermione leaned her head back, and the woman continued planting soft kisses. Something inside her, wanted the woman to just… mark her.

And so Inés did. She looked at Hermione and this time started kissing her deeply. They did so before Inés felt her teeth sharpening and bit down on Hermione's lips drawing blood.

Hermione moaned at the pain,, it just felt too right. She didn't know why but a burning had started on her stomach skin. It burned and she pulled away from Inés and lifted her shirt.

Only to be met by the sight of a tattoo like mark forming on her side. It was a white rose.

She looked at Inés who too was staring at the mark that had formed. She was going to say something when the suddenly banged open and she was pushed right into her arms. Inés caught her before she fell and in came one hell of an angry Fleur Delacour.

 **A/N: Sooo tell me what you thought ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright you should get the feeling of where we are and why Fleur is so angry and etc. in this chapter. Hope you like it, tell me what you think would happen next, or generally what you think. Appreciate all of your reviews ;)**

Fleur should have known not to trust Inés. She sensed it happening, or rather her Veela did. It was like a pulsing in the whole house, like a heartbeat. Her stupid cousin had once again shown that she hadn't changed at all.

She abruptly stood and left the three teenagers confused. She motioned to them to stay and not to follow her. They couldn't feel the pulsing as she did, but they could sense _something_.

She banged the door open and stepped in. Her eyes were immediately drawn to Hermione's exposed mark at her side. Oh Inés why? As much as Fleur wanted to stay angry at her dear cousin, she couldn't. Had she been in her position she would have done the same thing as well. _But she wouldn't be in that position in the first place._

Her Veela stirred angrily at that though, and her eyes flashed golden again, while her nails sharpened. Inés wasn't looking any better, her eyes too had changed as she cradled Hermione close to her.

"You can't take her." Inés feared what would happen now, she prayed her cousin wouldn't do anything, but she knew… Fleur, always the good girl, following the rules and blah blah blah.

The two cousins were staring each other down while Hermione was trying to process the whole thing. What was going on? And how the hell did she get a tattoo. Her mom would soooo kill her.

She didn't know why, but she felt oddly safe in Inés arms. Though the woman was a stranger… _a stranger you just snogged._ Well she was Fleur's cousin so it couldn't be all bad, except it could. Because right now, it looked like they were going to try and rip each others throats out again.

"She is mine!" Inés suddenly blurted out. "You know I couldn't let her go. But non! you are going to run off to the others and sing like-like a... a little- oiseau!'"

Fleur looked offended at the last comment but didn't say a word. Cause it was true, she was going to tell the others… she had to. But…

Hermione looked even more confused, Mine? Being called that, by this beautiful goddess didn't seem that bad at all. But she wanted answers now "What is going on?"

She stepped out from Inés embraced even though the woman wouldn't let go but an angry glared from Fleur made her stop.

Fleur felt sorry for Hermione being caught in this. "I will explain." However Inés didn't seem to have it, her crimson eyes trying to kill Fleur with its glare. "Non! I should be the one."

"I think you have done enough." Fleur started pulling Hermione after her, but she stopped up when Hermione protested, looking at Inés with her earthy brown eyes.

"Stay." She whispered. Inés nodded and Fleur couldn't help but raise her eyebrows. Oh look who is following orders now.

They walked out of the burrow, passing the three confused teenagers, who were feeling rather awkward about the whole thing. They started walking and silence filled the air.

They didn't say anything before Fleur stopped up, and sighed. How she had wished this hadn't happened to Hermione, but fate wasn't with them this time.

"Hermione… I understand you must be very confused, maybe angry. And I promise I will answer all of your questions the best I can. But please, let me explain a little bit first." Hermione nodded at that. She would let her start so she could gather her thoughts.

Fleur took a deep breath "Veela's are creatures, who have the ability, to lure people closer to them, as you might already know, due to your research."

Hermione nodded, she had read about that part but there was hardly written anything about Veelas, which had kind of bugged her a lot. "The reason they actually have that, is to somehow attract their… Mon Dieu, Umm… Their mate closer to them."

Hermione stopped abruptly up… WHAT? No that couldn't be. "Please tell me this isn't what I think it means."

"As much as I would love to do that. Believe me, Hermione. It isn't our choice at all." Fleur pressed her fingers against her temple, she could feel a small headache coming.

"Soo.. um.. what now? What?! Is that why she gave me this?" She lifted up her shirt to get a view of the rose again. It was still there.

"You could say that, but the situation is so much more complicated than just that." she pondered over the idea of telling the girl, she had come to think of as a sister everything, but in the end thought against it. It would be better, if she was in the Delacour Mansion first. There she would be protected and informed.

"There isn't much I can tell you but listen closely." She turned around toward Hermione, and softly grabbed her shoulders.

"You must not trust Inés. She will try to manipulate you to think that I am lying to you and what so ever. You have to stay calm with her and don't get angered over what she might say. At least for today, and tomorrow." She trailed off. She really needed to talk to the others first.

"It might get better."

Hermione had listened carefully to Fleur's words but when the word trust came up, she couldn't help but feel uneasy. Every single part of her had screamed to trust the woman, but she trusted Fleur and she was the sister, she never had.

"But I don't understand. Why would she give me the mark, when the situation is so complicated?"

"Hermione… Let's just say that, a few years ago, Inés broke some of the Veela's most sacred things and she has to pay for it."

Hermione still looked confused but tried to look as though she understood. "But what will happen tomorrow?"

Fleur looked around the area, nobody was there. "Just be ready. Don't tell the others, Harry, Ginny or Ron must not know. It can very well cost them their life and do not go outside without me." Her eyes were still scanning the area.

"It can be the last thing you do."

Hermione had gotten a little fed up by the riddle talking. "I don't understand. What dangers are there outside? A mere day ago you would be fine with us going outside and do whatever we wanted."

"Veela's have one great enemy, Hermione. An enemy which we cannot help but hate as they like to feed on our mates. They kill them, right in front of us."

"And who is that?"

"Werewolves."

 **A/N: Okay as you might have noticed I have changed a few things. This story is set when Hermione is at Sixth year. Bill and Fleur are engaged but he does not have the scars from Greyback's attack, as it have not happen. Tell me what you thought in the reviews and what could Inés possible have done?**


End file.
